


A Handful of Ficlets

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fever, Flirting, Food Porn, Grinding, Hiding, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexting, Soulmates, Team Up, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things I've written on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry leaned against the counter and took in the people in the bar while nursing his drink that he had finally ordered after realizing that the bartender was not going to leave him alone until he had something.

He was being undercover tonight, only because Joe had asked him to, and the guys they were after didn't know his face.

The bar was already quite crowded, even though it wasn't even midnight yet, Barry's eyes on the small table in the farthest corner, a group of men they were after playing some kind of a drinking game there. They were supposed to make a move tonight, but Barry wondered if they had gotten the wrong night, since it seemed like they were just having fun.

Barry sipped his drink that had no effect on him whatsover, and sighed. This was going to be a long night, but hopefully he wouldn't get any calls from the S.T.A.R. Labs to give him more things to worry about.

His thought were interrupted when one of the men from the table walked over to him, and Barry cursed internally. Had they figured him out?

"Hey," the man greeted, his smile lopsided as he moved into his space, Barry feeling immediately uncomfortable.

"Saw you watchin' us, wanna join in our game?" he grinned wickedly, "or would you prefer somethin'.. else?" the man's eyes flickered down his body, to his lips.

Barry swallowed nervously and was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled backwards into a broad chest. Startled, his eyes shifted to none other than Leonard Snart.

Snart smirked at the man before them. "You should beat it," he told him, Cold's eyes narrowing as he stared him down.

"The hell, man? This is none of your business."

Barry stared at Snart who was now glaring at the man. "It's always my business when you try to hit on my boyfriend," Cold snarled. "Now _piss off_."

The man's eyes widened as he held up his hands and stumbled back to the table that he had come from. Barry heard the man's friends laughing loudly, saw how they threw glances at them. He felt his ears burning.

Cold dropped the hand from his shoulder and eyed him silently, Barry licking his lips nervously as he shifted his eyes to him.

"Thanks," he muttered, remembering then that he was still holding his drink and decided to take another sip of it.

Snart shrugged at him. "Didn't know you were so popular, Scarlet," the smirk was back on the other's lips and Barry felt himself blushing again. It didn't help that he was still able to feel the lingering sensation of Cold's hand gripping his shoulder, his chest against his back.

He really needed something else to think about.

"I'm not, really.. it's just.. misunderstandings," he replied finally, recalling that he actually had a job to do. He glanced at the table and realized that the men had already left. _Shit_. He hadn't noticed at all, his attention having been on Snart after the guy had left.

He saw Cold lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Misunderstandings? I really doubt that, kid," there was a glint in Snart's eyes, the man looking at him with such an intense gaze that Barry forgot how to breathe. "You're easy on the eyes," and there was that smirk again, and God, when had he started to actually like that look on Cold?

He was completely frozen, not really knowing how to reply, not when Cold looked at him like that, his eyes suddenly so dark, and Barry felt like trembling under his gaze. He swallowed thickly, feeling how dry his lips were, licking them and seeing how Snart followed the movement with his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down around them, and Barry shivered when Snart closed the distance between them, gasping into the kiss as their lips finally met, Barry taking a grip of Cold's leather jacket and feeling a hand in his hair, moaning at the feeling of it.

His senses were overwhelmed as he deepened the kiss, Snart groaning at the feel of his tongue brushing against his own. Barry trembled at the other's touch, Cold's fingers brushing through his hair before he took a grip of a few strands and _yanked_. The noise that left him was obscene and Barry broke the kiss, embarrassed, remembering finally where they were.

He was sure that he couldn't get any redder than he already was, his cheeks and ears were burning, and he was sure that the other was able to see it too, the bar wasn't _that_ dark after all.

Snart looked amused, and Barry bit his lip, not really knowing what to say.

"Cute," Cold purred, Barry feeling the man's breath against his ear, both of them still close to each other. Barry glared at him, but there was no real heat in the gaze.

That was when his phone went off, and Barry cursed, seeing that it was Joe calling. He had gotten badly sidetracked. He turned to look at Snart, who gave him a questioning look.

"Uh, I got to go.. it's work," Barry started, still a bit embarrassed.

"Shame," Snart smiled playfully at him, "you're going to miss out, Scarlet," and Barry definitely saw his eyes glinting again, "unless.. you want to rearrange."

Barry crossed his arms at him, leaning against the counter again.

“Play your cards right, and I just might have to put you on speed dial.”

That got a laugh out of Cold, and Barry grinned at him before he rushed to press a small peck on his cheek, zipping out of the bar then. Joe was already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “Play your cards right, and I just might have to put you on speed dial.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry came to a halt inside the museum, having gotten a confirmation from Cisco that Captain Cold was inside the building and trying to pull out another of his heists.

What surprised Barry was the fact that Cold didn't seem to have his sister or Heatwave with him this time, as he spotted him alone, making his way to one of the doors that Barry knew would lead to the room where the new display of rare minerals were.

Before he could make it to the door, Barry blocked the entrance and saw how Snart's eyes widened a fraction with surprise, until he schooled his expression and looked at him with interest.

"Well, if it isn't The Scarlet Speedster," he broke the silence, and pulled his cold gun out of its holster, Barry eyeing him cautiously.

"You know you don't really need that gun to pull off a heist perfectly," Barry started, and saw how the other lifted a brow at his statement.

"You're already not killing anyone anymore, with little bit more planning you could easily be able to get what you want without anyone noticing. But I know that you like the attention," Barry couldn't help but grin at him, "the thrill, like you said back then."

“Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction,” Cold smirked at him, and Barry sputtered.

"I- I wasn't-"

"Sure, kid," Snart winked at him, and Barry blushed, fidgetting now.

He hadn't exactly meant it that way, really, but now that the man took it that way himself, Barry couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The teasing smirk playing on the other's lips made Barry groan and run his hands down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barry woke up to his phone going off, alerting him of a new text message. He groaned, realizing that it was still night-time, as he scrambled out of his bed and tried to find his phone in the dark.

The screen was so bright that it hurt his eyes before he got used to the light and was able to open the message. It was from an unknown number. Barry frowned.

**03:12** _Hey, Scarlet._

Barry's eyes widened. How the hell had Snart gotten his phone number?! And why the hell was he texting him this late?!

**03:16** _what do u want_

Barry rolled his eyes when he got another text message right away.

**03:17** _I'm gonna be honest with you._

Staring at the screen of his phone, Barry had no idea what was going on. What was Cold going to be honest abo-

His phone pinged again.

**03:17** _I'm really horny, and you're really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?_

Barry almost dropped his phone, his eyes widening as he read the message, not believing his eyes. It was three in the morning and Captain Cold had decided to sext with him?! What the hell.

He had to sit down for a moment.

Barry had no idea how to reply. He felt suddenly really nervous, his heart maybe beating even faster than usual, and it definitely was because of the goddamn messages. He had thought about it sometimes, yes, but now that Snart had messaged him, it felt so unreal. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up the phone again from beside him from the bed, looking at the message again, rereading it.

Was Snart being serious? Or what if this was some kind of a joke?

His phone beeped once again.

**03:20** _I'm being serious, Scarlet._  
**03:20** _I want to fuck you. Or you can fuck me, I don't care._  
**03:21** _Just come over here already, I have a surprise for you. ;)_

...Was that a winking smiley-face? Captain Cold used smileys. Barry blinked at his phone. And then he dialed the number.

He didn't need to wait long to hear Snart's voice.

"How nice of you to call, Scarlet," and yeah, that was Cold's voice, probably a bit more lower than usual, though.

"What are you planning, Snart?" Barry asked, listening closely and hearing the man's breathing, and if he was right about what was going on with the noises- Barry bit down at his lower lip, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Planning to get you into my bed... _fuck_ , Scarlet-" the rumble of the other's voice so close to Barry's ear made his heart skip a beat, and _oh God_ , Cold was seriously getting off right now-

"You better come over before I'm finished," Cold breathed out, telling him the address that he was at, and Barry cursed when Snart moaned again.

He was there before the other had the time to end the call.

Barry swallowed at the sight before him.

Snart was lying on a bed, stroking himself, a few empty shot glasses on his nightstand. And yeah, now Barry realized what had made the man so talkative.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, his eyes locking with Cold's, who smirked at him. "Not really. Don't worry, kid, I'm totally capable of handling you."

Barry crossed his arms at the other, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever, Snart just letting his eyes travel down his body. That was when Barry realized that he was still only in his boxer shorts, just having been woken up.

"You're capable of handling me?" he hid his embarrassment behind the snark. "We'll see about that," he tilted his head at the other, Cold's eyes darkening at that.

The look suited him; Snart leaning against a pillow, biting his lip now as Barry watched him smearing the pre-come with his thumb, groaning as he slowed down the pace that he was stroking himself.

Barry licked his lips as he finally made his way to the bed, taking a place from between Snart's legs.

"Let me," he murmured then, voice rougher than before, and Cold withdrew his hand, letting Barry take a hold of his cock instead, before he parted his lips and took him into his mouth, Snart moaning at the feel of it.

Barry looked up at the man as he ran his tongue along the length of him, starting to move and take more of him into his mouth with every movement, vibrating his throat and tongue as he swallowed around Snart's cock, the man groaning and gripping Barry's hair, making him moan as well.

" _Fuck_ ," Cold breathed out, and Barry locked eyes with him, seeing the lust in them, plain and clear, the view of him breathing heavily making Barry realize that he was just as aroused himself.

The grip on his hair tightened, and Barry shivered, his whole body vibrating now, and Snart cursed loudly, reaching his climax and filling Barry's mouth, gasping as he felt Barry swallowing down again around him.

The fingers carded through his hair now, more gently, and Barry licked his lips clean, shifting his eyes to Snart, who looked at him with amazement. Barry couldn't help but smile at the other's expression.

"Want to fuck me still?" he asked then, Cold giving him an amused look as he tried to gather his breath.

"Later. But I can think of something else for now," Snart murmured, pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?”


	4. Chapter 4

Barry hissed in pain as he toppled over his own legs, his ankle definitely broken now after the speed and the impact, having hit his foot on something on the way. That something being a goddamn table that he hadn't seen, now in pieces under him.

They were supposed to check out the house for any signs of the meta-human that they were after, not in costume. And when he said they, he meant him and Leonard Snart, who had decided to give him a hand, mostly for his own profit, Barry was sure.

He hadn't thought that he would need his help, really, but as he was lying on the dusty floor, trying to move with the pain coursing through him, he couldn't help but be thankful of the other's presence.

Barry heard the familiar footsteps before he heard the man's voice, low and quiet: " _Scarlet? What the hell are you_ -"

He saw Snart stopping before him, looking at him for a moment, then quirking an eyebrow at him. Before he had the time to comment on his appearance, Barry tried to move to the nearest wall, failing.

"Help me up, I really can't move right now," he groaned.

Cold sighed and walked over to him, pulling him to his feet. It hurt. A lot. The pain traveled down his spine and Barry winced, falling straight back into Snart's arms.

"Didn't know you were so clingy, Scarlet," the man chuckled, Barry feeling his warm breath on his neck, the whole situation they were in making him blush.

"Shut up, we gotta get out of here," he complained, biting his lip as he felt Cold's hands moving down to his hips. "Any preference on how I'll handle you?" the man asked, his breath still tickling Barry and making him shiver.

"I don't care, as long as we get going," he mumbled, ready for another witty remark when they both heard a door opening and closing.

Snart cursed under his breath and surprised Barry by lifting him up bridal style, Barry feeling extremely embarrassed despite the anxiety that coursed through his veins, thinking of the possibility that the meta-human would find them.

“You know you’re safe with me,” he heard Cold whispering then, as they moved to the darkest corner of the room, spotting an empty closet.

Barry lifted his eyes up to the man, their gazes meeting. Snart looked at him with determination that was familiar to him, having seen that same expression on him when he was committing heists.

It was an interesting choice of words, but it was true. They had an agreement.

"I know," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

They got into the closet, Snart helping him to lean against him, closing the doors and pulling his cold gun out of its holster. Barry swallowed nervously, listening for any sounds that the meta-human would make.

He wouldn't have thought that one day he would be hiding in a closet with Captain Cold. But here he was, one of Snart's arms around him and steadying him, the closet just big enough for the both of them if they stood close.

He was able to feel Cold's heartbeat this close. It was distracting, but at the same time soothing. The man seemed to be calm despite their situation. Barry envied him and his nerves, just as much as he envied him of not being in pain.

It was getting more bearable, and hopefully soon he would be able to move on his own again; though he really wondered if his foot would heal properly as it was. He really needed Caitlin to look at it when they got back, whenever that happened. He was starting to feel restless already.

Barry shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable, but Cold's hand gripped his hip to keep him still. He wanted to complain, but knew that he couldn't. Instead he glared at the man, or where he thought the other's face was. The closet was dark, and Barry definitely didn't like it.

He breathed out through his nose in frustration, only to feel Snart's cold fingertips caressing his aching skin, lifting his shirt a bit and letting his thumb circle his hip bone. He had to admit that it felt good, the contrast in the temperature making the pain fade away.

That was when they heard footsteps and Barry froze.

The sound of heels echoing in the room, moving around a bit, then coming closer to their hiding spot. Barry held his breath, not daring to move at all. Cold's hand had stilled as well, and he was able to feel the other's breathing now close to his cheek.

An overwhelming light blinded Barry, and he gasped, hearing Cold aiming at something until there was laughter.

Barry blinked in confusion, seeing Snart holding his gun before he lowered it with a scowl. The closet's doors were open, and the previously dark room was full of light now.

"You've got to be kidding me," Barry groaned, as he realized who stood in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, sis?!" Cold demanded, Barry remembering then that he was still clinging on him. He couldn't move, though, Snart still holding him in place.

"Cisco said that you two were supposed to be back hours ago. I wouldn't have come if I'd known that you two were getting it on," she smirked, giving her brother a look before winking at Barry.

Barry wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “You know you’re safe with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Len couldn't believe how lucky he was, having The Scarlet Speedster in his arms, his back against a wall as Barry pressed himself closer to him, capturing his lips into a heated kiss.

Barry was gripping the lapels of his parka, parting his lips and deepening the kiss, moaning into it, and Len felt himself hardening in his pants when Barry licked his way into his mouth. He let his hand move to the other's neck, carding his fingers through Barry's hair, feeling him shivering when they broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air.

Barry looked incredibly gorgeous with his lips parted, his cheeks rosy. Len licked his lips, Barry groaning as he pulled him flush against him, gripping his ass. "Scarlet," he murmured against the kid's ear, “you’re getting me all worked up,” he grinned at the way Barry's hold tightened on his parka.

He was able to feel Barry's own erection pressing against him through The Flash suit, and he was sure that Barry felt just how hard he was himself, too.

Len nipped at Barry's neck, kissing his skin, Barry whimpering in his arms and arching his neck at him, Len chuckling at his eagerness. He loved how responsive he was, making delicious sounds no matter what he did.

Barry moaned and ground his hips against him when he pulled at his hair, and Len cursed aloud, the friction torturous, his pants extremely tight with how hard his cock was, already leaking pre-come now that Barry started to move against him, panting against his lips.

Len's lips tingled, feeling Barry vibrating against him, and God, the things he was able to do with his powers...

The kid was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “You’re getting me all worked up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired somewhat by the season 2 teaser.

“I see someone’s happy to see me,” Len greeted Barry as the kid took a seat opposite him, his eyes shining and his lips turning up into a small smile.

Barry licked his lips and Len followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes.

"Always happy when someone's offering me food," Barry replied, stealing french fries from his plate. Len couldn't help but chuckle at him.

Who would've thought that getting The Flash's attention would be actually so easy...

This wasn't the first time that he had bought the kid lunch either. He had actually lost the count, which was very unusual of him; he always liked to keep everything in order, count the seconds. But when he was with Barry, he could only concentrate on The Speedster himself, the kid getting all of his attention.

The plate was empty in a matter of seconds, which he found every time just as amusing. Ordering more food, he saw Barry's eyes sparkling at him.

"I still don't get it where you're putting all that food," he smirked then, letting his eyes scan the other's body.

Barry's cheeks turned crimson, and he mumbled about it being a metabolism thing, before his attention was being shifted to the food that was placed between them onto the table.

Len decided to have a bit more fun with The Speedster.

"Here," he offered Barry a french frie.

The kid looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before he moved forward, about to take it into his mouth when he moved it away, smirking at the annoyed expression the other showed at him.

He wasn't fast enough, though, Barry moving with his Flash speed, the frie disappearing from between his fingertips. Len quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Interesting," he murmured, picking up another french frie.

Barry was grinning at him now, moving closer again. But this time Len didn't move the frie away, but fed it to him. Barry smiled at him shyly, and Len felt his breath catch. He couldn't believe what was happening next, when Barry leaned close, took a hold of his wrist and let his tongue dart free, licking at his still salty fingertips, sucking a couple of his fingers into his mouth.

The look that Barry gave to him went straight to his cock. He was doing this intentionally, and damn Len was getting hard now.

Barry's eyes were full of mischievousness as he licked and sucked at his fingers, the hotness and wetness of his mouth making Len think of how much he would love to have that mouth around his cock instead.

He bit his lip at the thought, so goddamn frustrated that they weren't in anywhere more private, this place not that dark, the faint lights all lit up in the area.

Barry let finally go of his wrist, letting his fingers slide out of his mouth, saliva still connecting them to his lips. And the sight of him like this, like he had actually just blown him, wasn't helping his situation at all.

He felt the other's knee nudging his legs apart, and Len wanted to groan. Instead, he cursed under his breath.

He had no idea when Barry had had the time to take his shoes off, but Jesus Christ, that was definitely his foot sneaking its way up his leg. He gave Barry a warning look, but the kid just smirked at him. He was so screwed.

The look in Barry's eyes was definitely evil, and Len would've given anything to be in somewhere else with him right now. This was risky, and he loved risky, but this place was one of his favorites and he certainly didn't want to get banned.

"Scarlet," he warned him with a hiss, when the foot was on his thigh, moving towards his groin.

Barry looked at him and smiled, and the next thing Len knew he was being given a fucking footjob through his pants. He had to bite down to his lip to not let out a moan when Barry _vibrated his foot_ , and Len was so going to get back at him later.

The kid had the nerve to start eating again while torturing him, and he had to take a grip of the table with his other hand when the pressure intensified, his pants insanely tight and his cock pulsing as it was teased with vibrations.

Len couldn't believe the kid was this shameless. He had always seemed so innocent, always blushing at his flirting, stuttering, nervous little movements that he all already knew.

And now he was giving him a footjob under a table, the place they were in full of people, possible witnesses if they got caught.

Len wanted to groan, let out any kind of a sound, but he couldn't. And Barry had already eaten all of the food from the table in a matter of seconds, making sure that no one saw him using super speed.

Goddamn it.

The smirk was back on the kid's face, and he leaned closer to him, so that their lips were almost touching.

" _I'm going to make you come into your pants_ ," Barry whispered to him then, Len cursing under his breath, The Speedster having such a filthy mouth too.

Barry smiled at him and closed the distance between them, kissing him softly, so in contrast with how he was using his foot. Len let out a muffled moan and shivered, Barry biting his lower lip. And then he was gone - gripping the table even harder as he shuddered against Barry, feeling the tightness of his pants as his cock pulsed, a warm wetness following.

He heaved a breath when Barry pulled away from him, his foot withdrawing. The amused grin playing on his face was new, but not unwelcome.

He couldn't believe that the kid had just done that, or that he had come into his pants like a teenager.

He was definitely going to get back at him later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “I see someone’s happy to see me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Len bit his fist, closing his eyes and throwing his head back into the soft pillow as he stroked himself, already so hard.

He had been fighting The Flash again, and it had rained. The way the Flash suit had clung to the kid's body like a second skin, all wet, was just too much for him. He had been so aroused it was difficult to focus on the things that the other yelled at him.

The material of the suit was usually tight already, but with the added wetness it made it cling to The Flash's body even more, revealing more than he had ever seen. And it had been torture, really, to watch him stretch himself, show off his body like he knew what he was doing to Len.

Groaning, Len gripped the sheets with his other hand and bit his lip. Barry was such a fucking tease, and Len felt a hint of embarrassment that he had gotten so worked up _so easily_.

He had always been admiring the kid's body, ever since he saw him in that suit, and fucking hell- Len moaned as he swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock, feeling the pre-cum leaking down his shaft.

Len moved his hand faster, his breathing rapid. Ever since then he had wanted to fuck The Flash. _Barry Allen_.

Opening his eyes, about to get some lube from the drawer of his nightstand, Len froze. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was still panting, couldn't really control his breathing right now - and right in front of his bedroom door stood none other than Barry Allen himself, staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks rosy and lips parted.

Len stared back at him, his hand still on his cock. He licked his dry lips. _Stay cool_.

He tilted his head a bit, a smirk easily finding its way to his lips as he kept his eyes fixed on Barry's.

“You enjoying the view over there?” he drawled, his voice a bit rougher than usual, and Barry was now opening and closing his mouth, turning even redder than before.

But he wasn't blind. He could see the heat in the kid's eyes, the way his eyes roamed over his body. And fuck, Len was even more aroused now than before.

He didn't break the eye contact with Barry as he started to stroke himself again, this time slower, a moan slipping free from his mouth, the kid still staring, _licking his goddamn lips_. Len was going to be undone too soon.

"I suggest you join me, Scarlet," he smirked, biting his lip then as another groan threatened to escape free.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Barry was between his legs, claiming his mouth into a rushed kiss that turned soon passionate, Len gasping into it when he felt the other's hand covering his own, moving in unison with his.

He could feel Barry's hand vibrating, and he groaned, the other chuckling against his neck, definitely enjoying this. He could feel the hardness of Barry's dick pressing against him through the goddamn wet suit- he was still wearing it.

"Did you, _mmmn_ , come here immediately after I got away?" Len murmured, feeling that the whole idea was ridiculous.

There was a pause, Barry's hand stilling before he glanced at him shyly. _No way_ , this kid-

"I was going to ask you about something, but you we're... busy," and now he was blushing again, despite them having been in this position for a while already.

Len lifted a brow at him. "You think I wouldn't be busy after you parade yourself wearing _that_?"

Barry looked down at himself and seemed to realize only now that the suit was actually soaked. " _Fuck_ ," he muttered, and Len had to agree with that. Barry shifted his eyes at him then, still looking embarrassed.

Len smirked at him.

"How about you ask me about that something after.. we've taken care of _this_ ," he purred and grabbed the kid's ass, pulling him closer to him, and Barry groaned, the grip of his hand over Len's tightening, making Len gasp.

_This was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: “You enjoying the view over there?”


	8. Chapter 8

Two days after the singularity and Barry having finally sorted everything out, he was finally able to relax and have his morning coffee at Jitters.

He felt drained, emotionally and physically. This was his first cup of coffee after the whole thing, and the smell was so incredible that he couldn't help but enjoy it before finally taking a sip, wanting to moan at the familiar, heavenly taste of it. The way the cup warmed his hands and the liquid felt warm as it traveled down his throat, Barry felt a sense of tranquility.

He took his time drinking the coffee this time, enjoying it, appreciating this small thing that made him somehow so calm and happy.

After all that running and the rollercoaster of emotions that he had had to deal with, this was all that he needed.

Barry had no idea how long he sat and drank his coffee, but when he finally made it out of Jitters and took a look of his watch, he felt a pang of dread of being late again, before he remembered that he actually had a day off today.

Sighing, he wondered what he should do, turning another corner to one of the empty streets when he was suddenly slammed against the nearest wall, a startled gasp leaving his lips.

His eyes were wide until he recognized the man standing in front of him, both of his arms up against the wall, caging Barry where he was.

Barry licked his lips nervously. He had no idea what this was about.

"What do you want, Snart?" he asked, taking in the way the other looked at him, definitely pissed off.

The man's eyes were narrowed at him, his whole stance rigid, Snart's whole being radiating anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" the question threw him off, confusing Barry completely. He frowned at Snart. "What do you mean?" he asked then, and saw how his question made the other draw in a breath.

"No _Flash_ , No _Barry Allen_ anywhere for days," Cold glared at him, and Barry realized finally what he meant. He had pretty much disappeared with the singularity before making it back.

He didn't really know what to say.

"I thought you _died_ ," the words were cold, forced their way through Snart's lips, and Barry's eyes widened again. "Thought you died with that- whatever that was-" and now the other's voice sounded different, almost sad, "thought I missed my chance."

Snart looked at him then, and their gazes locked. Barry felt breathless, the intense look the other gave him leaving him speechless, his words ringing in his head.

He felt the cool before realizing that Snart was cupping his face with his cold hands, leaning closer to him and letting his forehead rest against his, their lips inches apart. It felt surreal, but Barry felt a warmth spreading inside him as he looked the man in the eyes, smelled the pine and frost being this close to him.

“ _I missed you_ ,” Cold whispered, admitted, his voice so faint that Barry barely heard it, and Barry could only bring his hands up to cover Snart's.

"I'm here now," he smiled at the man then, closing the small distance between them and pressing his lips softly to Cold's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: "I missed you."


	9. Chapter 9

Barry ordered a new drink, having come to cut loose after a difficult week at work. He had started working in the CCPD's lab a couple of weeks ago, still a bit new to everything, trying to figure out his place in the building.

He really needed to relax and get rid of the tenseness that this week had left in him. Accepting his new drink from the bartender, he downed the half of it in one go and sighed.

He was already tipsy but he wasn't planning on getting so drunk that he wouldn't find his way home.

The bar that he was in was a small place, nothing fancy but still nice looking. The lighting was good too, not too dark, but still dark enough that he couldn't exactly see the other end of the place properly from where he sat.

Taking in his surroundings, Barry noticed a man walking to the bar counter, the way he held himself getting Barry's attention, as did his whole appearance. The guy was hot, wearing a dark leather jacket and fitting jeans, his eyes dark in the lighting.

The man took a seat beside Barry, getting himself a drink, and Barry couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"Wow, you're hot," Barry blurted out, and his eyes widened as he realized that he had actually said it aloud. _Oh God_.

The man turned to him and smirked at him, his dark eyes practically undressing him as he took him in, and Barry swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say next.

"You're quite gorgeous looking yourself," the man chuckled, and Barry felt himself blushing, and damn the other's voice was nice too.

The man tilted his head at him, moving a bit closer, and Barry held his breath when the other's eyes gleamed.

"What do you say-" he started then, his eyes dropping to Barry's lips for a moment, and Barry realized that he was asking for his name.

"Barry," he breathed out after a moment, his voice suddenly hoarse.

The man smirked at him. " _Barry_ ," he purred then, and Barry felt himself shivering at the way he said his name. "How about we get out of here to somewhere more private?"

Barry licked his suddenly dry lips before nodding at him. He didn't trust his voice right now, not when those eyes bored into his and made him shudder.

The man leaned forward and Barry's heart skipped a beat, feeling the warmth of him so close to him now, and Barry didn't dare to breathe when he felt the other's breath ghosting over his neck to his ear.

" _You can call me Len_ ," the whisper left him weak, and so did the smirk that the man gave to him as he left money onto the counter and made his way out of the bar door, waiting Barry to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starter was: "Wow, you're hot."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/post/131056567399/lisellevelvet-ok-in-addition-to-the). Also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyI4mBlgEs0).

As if Len hadn’t thought that Barry is a huge nerd already, but now this. He can’t help but stare at him when he sees him sitting alone, drinking coffee and looking down at his phone at Jitters. Wearing glasses. Glasses that somehow make him look even more adorable than usual.

He’s frozen for one hundred and twenty-five seconds before he moves to the counter to get his own coffee, his eyes never leaving Allen, the kid’s attention elsewhere.

Barry doesn’t notice him until he’s sitting opposite him, placing his coffee down, a smirk playing on his lips as he watches how Barry’s eyes widen at him when he glances up from his phone.

The shocked look shifts to a frown. “ _What are you doing here_?“ the kid whispers angrily, looking around them as if someone would be interested in them.

Len quirks his eyebrow at him, amused. It’s not like he’s in his Captain Cold get-up. No one’s going to recognize him.

“Coffee,“ he says and takes a sip of his drink, Barry watching him suspiciously, his eyes fixed on him even when he puts his phone away. _Cute_.

“You just decided to get coffee _here_?“ Barry motions at the place, and Len chuckles at him.

“Why not?“ he smirks at him, “It’s not like I haven’t had coffee here before.. and I wanted to try out their new drink. It’s only a plus that The Flash _himself_ turns out to be present.“

Barry stares at him for a moment until he realizes what he means, his eyes shifting to his drink, then back to him, his mouth opening but no words coming out as he blushes.

The look on him is very beckoning, the glasses sliding a bit down from the bridge of the kid’s nose when he turns his head a little in embarrassment, and Len has a sudden urge to lean forward and fix them.

So he does just that. Mostly interested in how the other is going to react.

As he leans over the table, Barry’s eyes widen a bit, their gazes locking, and Len can feel the kid sucking in a breath. He lets his other hand cup the kid’s cheek whilst he moves to fix the glasses with his other one, pushing them up from the side, Barry’s eyes never leaving his.

The air between them feels static, but neither of them moves. The kid’s cheeks are still painted rosy from before, and he can feel the warmth of him against his palm before he withdraws his hand and watches a slight glint of disappointment flicker in Barry’s eyes before it’s gone.

Len finds it very interesting. As well as the fact that Barry’s eyes stray down to his lips. He quirks them and watches how the other turns crimson, about to move away, probably run off. But this time Len is faster.

He moves and closes the gap between them, feels Barry shuddering, almost vibrating, when their lips touch. His hand finds its way into the soft hair, his fingers combing through it, Barry’s silent moan making him kiss him more deeply.

They break apart when Barry’s glasses make a screech, and Barry looks extremely embarrassed as he pulls them off to inspect them. Not broken.

Len can’t help but chuckle at him, Barry looking adorable with his hair now a bit tousled and lips red from kissing as he slides the glasses back on. The shy look he receives in return isn’t fair at all.

“…Coffee, tomorrow morning?“ Barry asks him, uncertain.

Len can’t say no to him. Not when he’s looking at him like that, his eyes practically sparkling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [momomoon](http://momomoon.tumblr.com/)'s post on Tumblr:  
>  _Soulmates AU in which Len has his mark in a pretty regular spot like on his arm, but Barry’s is a little more private (right next to his dick), so when Len finally asks to see it Barry’s kind of fiddling with his fingers trying to change Len’s mind. -- Len would trust Barry about them being soulmates but it’d always bother him. They keep up a relationship just fine but there’s this sort of hole where he doesn’t know for sure that they’re soulmates. It’s not until their first time together that Len’s finally able to see the mark._

Barry is embarrassed and trying to fight down the blush when Len moves to undress him, his bright, blue eyes taking in the flawless skin that appears as he peels the clothes off him.

He can see the way Len is scanning him with his eyes, and Barry feels a hint of regret accompanied with many other emotions. He feels bad for waiting this long, having known how important it all is to Len, realizing now that the man hadn’t really wanted to wait even though he had said so, told him that it’s okay.

Barry takes a hold of his hands and feels them shaking, just a bit. Len’s eyes shift up to him, their gazes meeting, and Barry brings his hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Let me,“ he whispers, voice wavering a little, because he wants to do this even though he feels kind of terrified. Having his mark exposed, scared of how the other will react to it.

The mark had been laughed at more than once, made fun of ever since he had gotten it. Gym classes at school had always left him humiliated.

But this is Len. His _Soulmate_.

Barry feels nervous as Len watches him silently, knowing what he means. Len gives him a reassuring smile that makes Barry’s gut twist, their lips meeting briefly, Len kissing him softly before pulling away.

Barry’s heart starts to beat frantically as he lets go of Len’s hands and lets his fingers rest on the elastic of the edge of his boxers before he lowers them slowly, feeling Len’s eyes on him.

He lets the piece of clothing slide down to his ankles and waits.

He can’t breathe. The silence is overwhelming.

And then Len is kneeling in front of him, and Barry bites down a whimper when he feels the man’s fingertip tracing the mark, the touch feather-light.

His heart sinks when he hears the man chuckling. Barry closes his eyes and feels the familiar humilation, the need to hide and cry taking over him. He had thought that his soulmate would be different.. hadn’t thought that Len would do this to him.

He can feel tears burning in his eyes when he hears the soft whisper of his name.

“ _Barry_ ,“ Len murmurs, his voice full of affection, and Barry opens his eyes and looks down at him, still kneeling in front of him. The sight would be something else if he didn’t feel like breaking down.

There’s a small smile on Len’s lips, and Barry is frozen, waiting for the eruption of laughter. But it doesn’t come.

“It’s cute,“ Len smirks up at him, and Barry blinks in disbelief, his heart skipping a beat.

“Wh- what?“ His own voice is rough, thick with emotion.

“It’s _cute_ , Barry, just like _you_ ,“ Len repeats, and Barry swallows, relief washing over him, a tear escaping and slipping down his cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Barry,“ Len murmurs and kisses the mark, Barry letting out a small sound, a couple more tears falling down in the process.

He hadn’t thought that he would ever hear someone telling him that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on s2 ep3, Family of Rogues.  
> The starter was: "Don’t fucking touch me."

Barry feels a lump in his throat while he watches how Len drops down to his knees and lets out a shuddering breath, his mask gone and his bright blue eyes full of hatred, panic and relief all at once as he watches his father’s dead body in front of him.

He has never seen this much emotion from the other, and what scares Barry the most is the way Len seems to freeze completely, his knuckles going white as he grips his cold gun tighter and just _stares_.

He makes his way to the other slowly, hesitantly, not really knowing what to do. He swallows and moves to take the gun from him, Len’s death grip on it slackening, Len dropping his hands in silence.

Barry can see how tense he still is, but he can’t stop the question that escapes his lips, and when Len answers to him, honestly, just how fair it was to break his father’s heart, literally, after doing that to his sister, Barry regrets asking the whole question when he sees the raw emotion in the other’s eyes.

He falls silent, and keeps his attention on Len who turns his gaze back to his father who is still lying in front of him, dead eyes staring into nothingness. Like he can’t believe that he’s actually dead.

Barry knows that they don’t have a lot of time before there’s going to be police officers all over the scene, but he can’t leave the man like this.

He is about to inform him about the whole thing when he notices the shift in Len’s expression and how he suddenly moves away, his back hitting the wall. Barry takes a step closer to him, concerned, and notices how he’s now breathing through his teeth.

The sudden relief must’ve triggered the whole thing, Barry realizes and moves closer to the man, about to try and comfort him, but Len is just staring ahead and not even moving to look at him. Barry worries his lip between his teeth and kneels beside him.

“It’s okay,” he says then, his voice soft as he takes in Len’s face, a hard stare that’s unmoving, his jaw clenched tight.

“It’s okay,” he repeats, and puts a hand on the man’s shoulder, Len turning to look at him then, moving away from him.

“ _Don’t. Fucking touch. Me_ ,” he snarls, and Barry’s eyes widen as he holds his hands up.

“Okay, okay,” he replies, voice still soothing, “I won’t touch you,” he agrees. Wrong thing to do, apparently. Shit. Barry wets his lips nervously, still wanting to help though. “What do you want me to do?” he asks instead, and Len’s already looking elsewhere, his expression shut again, face a mask of indifference.

“Stay out of this,” Len grits out at him, and Barry frowns.

“I want to help you,” he presses, and that’s obviously the wrong thing to do, too, since now the man shoots him a glare.

“You can’t help me,” he says as Barry hears footsteps, having completely forgotten that they were still waiting for company. He curses inwardly and watches how Len’s grip on his own knees grows weak again, the sudden panic apparently gone for now.

He feels relieved for a second before it’s replaced with another pang of worry.

“I’m not giving up on you,” he decides as the footsteps grow closer and he has to leave before he’s going to be spotted.

He feels regret when he leaves Len behind and zips out of the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short I wrote a couple of months ago when I was sick myself. It always happens..

"That's it, Barry. Let the heat in," Len encouraged him, making him snort.

"F-For real?" Barry shuddered, his whole body vibrating to increase his body temperature. He felt _so cold_ , even with Len close to him, his teeth chattering as his body shivered of its own accord.

He had thought that he wouldn't get sick anymore with his fast metabolism and healing abilities, but oh how wrong he had been. This fever was _the worst_. The only good thing about this was the fact that Len was there for him... with his puns.

Barry was lying in their bed, sweaty, trembling uncontrollably while Len leaned on the mattress, eyes fixed on him, his gaze so fond that it almost made him tear up.

"You're doing great, Scarlet," Len murmured to him and reached out to run his fingers through his hair.

Barry closed his eyes and whimpered, enjoying the warmth when he felt the other's lips being pressed against his forehead. It felt heavenly, and a small content sound left his lips. It felt like the best painkiller ever, now that he couldn't even turn to those anymore as they did nothing to him.

Len chuckled as he pulled slowly away and left him feeling awfully cold again, the other's warm body out of his reach. Barry made a face.

They had already realized in the S.T.A.R. Labs that he ran hot nowadays, or at least warmer after the lightning, so having a fever was absolute misery. His body temperature dropping made a drastic change, the chill leaving him biting his lip till he was vibrating and trying to get warm again.

Barry didn't like being like this.

Especially when everything happened so fast with him. At first he was cold, then hot.. then cold again. And he was sure that he would be sweating and hot again in a couple of minutes. One of the few times when he cursed his abilities.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt cool palms cupping his face. Barry opened his eyes slowly, coming face to face with a grinning Leonard Snart.

"What do you say, Barry? Want me to help you cool down?"

The question left him blinking before he realized that he wasn't shivering anymore. He gave the other a look.

"Really, Len?" And the other's grin turned immediately into a smirk.

Barry wanted to roll his eyes but it required too much effort and he had a headache, so he just groaned.

"Give it your _best_ , Captain Cold," he challenged instead.

Len cocked an eyebrow at him and Barry let out a laugh.

" _Worst_."

Barry found it hilarious that Len was still trying to be the 'bad guy', when it was obvious how good and gentle he was with the people that he cared about.

He had to admit that it was pretty adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: “Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.”  
> Some Legends of Tomorrow stuff.

Barry was ninety percent sure that this was another trap, one of Cold's many schemes. He had already walked - or more like run - into a couple of them before, having actually thought that his help was needed, only to realize that he had been tricked.

While he was busy figuring out what was going on and why no one was at the location that he had been given, the man had gotten away with another of his heists and left Barry annoyed because he had trusted the note that had said: " _Need your assistance, Flash. Quid pro quo._ "

A day later he had received a small package, one of the smaller and more inexpensive stolen goods inside, obviously something that Cold had nicked just for this, with a note: " _Thank you for the help, Flash_."

It had made him scowl.

Just like this new message that had been left to him, a post-it note actually _iced_ to the S.T.A.R. Labs' front door, the flowing penmanship mocking him again: " _Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone._ "

Barry knew what bridge Snart meant, having stopped him there already at least twice. This was going to be the third time. And if it ended up being another ploy? He was ready.

He wasn't going to be played for the third time.

Or so he had thought.

The sight that greeted him when he came to a halt in the middle of the bridge made his eyes widen. It certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"Nice of you to show up, _Flash_ ," a voice called from not far away, the bridge so dark he couldn't see anything but what a couple of still working street lights illuminated.

In the middle of the bridge where the lights pointed at was Snart, looking extremely pissed off where he was kneeling, his hands tied tight behind his back, a smudge of blood on his lips, a rag in his mouth tied as a gag.

The cold gun was nowhere to be seen and the man was sporting a black eye. Barry could see a few cuts on his skin, shallow ones that had already stopped bleeding.

He frowned as he fixed his eyes to the dark figure getting closer from the shadows.

A man he had never seen before, smirking and holding Snart's cold gun in his hand.

Shit.

Barry kept his eyes on the man, ready to run if he decided to use the gun.

"It's a pleasure, really, finally meeting you. I've been watching you," the man's eyes glinted in the light, "and I know about the deal you have with him," the man nodded towards Cold, who was still glaring daggers at him. "Then again, who in this city doesn't?" he was laughing now, and Barry repressed a shiver, not liking the other's laugh at all.

"What do you want?" he asked instead, seeing the delight in the man's eyes.

"You. As my subordinate," the smile that he got was all teeth, "This man," he nodded again to Snart, "is nothing. You'll be better off without him... knowing your identity. He's a liability."

"We, we can become the gods of this world," the man smirked, holding the cold gun up and looking at it in distaste. "We won't need toys to achieve that."

Barry couldn't stop his heart from hammering in his chest, his pulse even quicker than what was considered normal to him. This man was mad. And dangerous. And unpredictable.

His throat was dry, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut as the stranger eyed him, his eyes burning with want. Want for power.

He had a feeling that the man would kill Snart no matter what he said to him. The feeling got stronger the longer they stood in silence, the man starting to turn the gun in his hands.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you in Central before," Barry stalled, watching his every movement and how his finger moved to the trigger minutely.

The man's gaze was on him on instant again, a smirk playing on his lips. "Little birds haven't told you about me yet?" The man laughed as he cast a look at Snart again. "Even though they gave me a lift to this century."

Barry's eyes widened at that. He couldn't be-

"Surely you've heard of the name Vandal Savage."

Barry's stomach dropped.

The man gave him a look. "So, how about it, Flash?"

Barry glanced at Snart who was still kneeling in front of him, his eyes on him for a moment before the icy glare was again fixed on the immortal man.

"No."

The man's smirk dropped off his face immediately, an angry snarl replacing it as he pointed the cold gun at Snart, pressing the trigger and shooting ice at him.

Barry swung into action at once, seeing the movement in slow-motion, ice rushing out of the gun as he raced to get the tied criminal out of the cold gun's range, whisking them away from the maniac.

His heart rate was still skyrocketing when he helped Snart out of his bonds, the man spitting blood when he finally got the gag out of his mouth.

Barry took the other's appearance in with his speed, not seeing any fatal injuries, nodding to himself. "I'm going to get the gun. Stay here," he said then, Cold's gaze hardening at his words.

"Be careful, Scarlet," Snart's voice was rough, and Barry nodded to him. "He's an immortal, I know. Be back in a flash," he smiled and was about to take off when Cold gave him a hard look. "You better be."

The cold dread inside of him melted at the other's words, a genuine smile on his lips as he finally flashed back to where Vandal Savage was, the man's dark eyes full of fury when he saw him again.

"Why did you use Snart as a bait?" Barry glared at him back, the man smirking at his question as he moved closer to him, the cold gun still in his hand.

"I was going to kill that man anyway, has caused already enough trouble as it is. Only a plus that he knows the Flash," the man's lips turned down, "although he wasn't cooperating - wouldn't tell me your true name. No matter how much of a beating he went through."

Barry didn't even realize when he had moved, his fist colliding with air, the man laughing at him as he started to fire at him again, having moved somehow away from him.

The ice flew past him as Barry dodged every blast, Savage not being as good with handling the gun as Snart, Barry getting closer to the man easily, throwing another punch that actually landed on the man, Savage snarling as he fumbled with the gun, Barry knocking it away from his hands.

The cold gun clattered down to the ground, Barry diving after it just when Savage pulled knives from inside his coat and threw them at him.

Barry hit the ground hard, getting the gun and flashing out of there, leaving the immortal alone for now as he made his way back to Snart, who was resting against a tree.

There was a slight frown on the man's face when Barry slowed down before him, holding the cold gun and offering it back to the thief.

Snart took it from him slowly, regarding it with an icy gaze before he holstered it. Then his eyes were on him.

"We need to talk about the issue of bringing maniacs here who want world domination," Barry gave him a look that dropped off his face with a wince. Snart's eyes narrowed at him, his eyes shifting to his stomach.

"That can wait. You're bleeding," the other's tone was clearly annoyed.

"I'm fine," Barry motioned at himself vaguely, feeling a bit light-headed all of a sudden. "O-kay, maybe.. not, okay."

Snart was there, holding him before he even realized that he had almost fallen flat on his face.

"We need to get you medical attention, Scarlet," Snart's voice was close to his ear and making him shiver.

"You need that too," Barry frowned, trying to stand on his own and failing miserably. Shit.

"There's a knife stuck in your stomach."

"I know."

Barry blacked out listening to Snart's voice, his words not making any sense to him.

*

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but when Barry came to, it was to that same, awfully nice sounding voice.

He was lying in the S.T.A.R. Labs' bed, Snart sitting beside him with crossed arms when he opened his eyes wearily, the thief talking in phone with someone.

The other's eyes found his and then the phone was put away, Snart giving him a look.

"Welcome back."

"You're welcome."

Barry grinned at the annoyed look he was given, Snart not obviously liking the fact that he had needed saving.

Which reminded him..

"Did you actually plan something else or was that note fake?"

There was a smirk on the other's face as he stood up from his seat, already ready to leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: “It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?”
> 
> I wrote this when I couldn't sleep.
> 
> Warnings for a creepy stalker ex and past abuse.

Barry’s whole day had been good for once. Actually so good that he had even been on time for work, which captain Singh had noticed as well, and had blessed him with a very rare, pleased smile. His day at work had gone without any problems, everything working out unusually well too. So of course that should have been a sign that something terrible would happen to him eventually.

It was late evening now, and Barry was making his way to one of the still open stores to get groceries that he had forgotten to buy the other day, when he noticed a familiar figure making its way closer to him.

It didn’t take long for him to recognize who the man was despite the darkness, and when he did, Barry’s heart jumped to his throat, a shudder running down his spine as he turned around, as smoothly as he could, and started to walk away from the store that he had been headed to.

He tried to keep himself as calm as he could, at least his movements whilst he walked, although internally he felt cold as ice. The sudden fear making his mind scream, his throat dry and everything so much sharper around him. His mind trying to work out a place where he should go, what turn to take, which path to be wary of.

Barry fished his phone out of his pocket and held the screen before him, a bit tilted up, as he continued walking, seeing the man’s reflection on his phone’s screen. Still a bit far away, but still following him.

Barry’s breath stuttered as he turned left, not planning on going home either if the creep was going to follow him there and find out where he had moved.

Trying to not walk too fast or suspiciously, Barry let his feet take him to the only place he knew he could get rid of the guy, use all the other people as a shield and slip away unnoticed. A bar. The closest bar in this block, which was already only a few meters away from him.

Saints and Sinners wasn’t a place he usually visited, giving its reputation, but tonight he didn’t give a damn about his job if it meant he could continue living a peaceful life.

Barry walked in without hesitation.

And tumbled into someone as he tried to make his way quickly away from the door. Somewhere safe from his pursuer.

His eyes widened when he stopped to apologize and look at the man before him, their gazes meeting and Barry still hearing his frantic heartbeat in his ears, adrenaline running in his veins when he noticed how handsome the other man was. His features sharp yet soft, beautiful yet rough, and he was wearing a dark leather jacket.

The man looked at him silently for a moment, his gaze taking him in completely, his eyes sharp and blue, before the look in them changed to something not so annoyed.

“I’m sorry,” Barry repeated again, remembering then that he was being followed as he glanced behind his back, worried and scared that he wouldn’t have enough time to get far enough.

The stranger’s voice interrupted his thoughts with a question.

“It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?” The man asked him, and Barry turned to face him again with wariness. His throat was still dry and he swallowed against the feeling.

“…What makes you think so?” He questioned then, trying to move away from the doorway to the more shadowy parts of the place.

The man gave him an unimpressed look, lifting his eyebrow at him. “You’re a very easy read. Wide eyes, searching looks, nervous and out of breath,” he smirked. “Not difficult to figure out you’re trying to flee from someone, or something.”

Barry looked at the man, speechless. Then he let out a shaky breath. If this stranger was willing to help him… then fine, he would take that up on that offer. Especially with this.

“It’s my ex,” he blurted out then, the other’s eyes narrowing a fraction at that. Barry’s heart skipped a beat and he froze when the front door finally opened, his ex walking in and obviously searching for him. Barry couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t have time to react, either, but soon found himself pressed against the nearest wall by the gorgeous man who had offered to help him, his vibrant blue eyes looking into his own wide ones as the man shielded his ex from seeing his face.

And then the man kissed him.

Softly. Like trying to soothe a wild, scared animal.

Barry let out a shaky breath, but this time from relief.

It was odd how safe he felt with the other man’s body pressed against his. When previously the same position had left him terrified, ready for the usual pain to follow. Yet now he knew that he was going to be alright.

He knew, because even if he was an easy read, he had seen the same pain in the other man’s blue eyes.

The pain that whispered; _I know it as well_.


End file.
